Strange Fairytale
by White Tiger - Black Kitten
Summary: A songfic for Aki's feelings towards a certain someone.


A/N: Hey, readers. I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I wrote the song myself so that's what _I_ own; Kazuki Takashi own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds and all its characters. If you sue me, you'll get nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_**They called me a monster and witch,  
**__**And it started to bother me like an eternal itch.  
**__**They called you a criminal and a misfit;  
**__**After a while it didn't bother you one bit.**_

Everyone used to hate the two of us. They were scared of me while they just were angry at you. It really bothered me while you were ignoring their name-calling they always threw at us. I envied you for the cool way you went about.

_**While they were still scared of me,  
**__**They started treating you like a king.  
**__**But none of that mattered to you.  
**__**'Cause you tried to get me to start anew.**_

But then you did an amazing thing and earned everyone's love. You were the king, while I was still the witch. But you didn't care about any of that, you just cared about prying open my heart.

_**You are the armor-clad knight,  
**__**But you didn't vanquish no monster in a fight.  
**__**Instead, you ditched the princess for me;  
**__**She didn't think that was quite so sweet.**_

You truly are the definition of hero; brave, kind, loyal, and selfless. You surprised everyone by not becoming a stereotypical, egotistical jerk. You even ignored that other girl that flirted with you.

_**I guess that's our messed up little love story;  
**__**Our own strange fairytale.  
**__**One that just can't fail.**_

Most people think your decisions are strange. Even _I_ did at first. Come on, you left a _normal _girl to stay by my side. You tried break through my fiery defense and find my heart.

_**Where you hate the princess,  
**__**And I'm the damsel in distress.  
**__**That's our messed up little love story.  
**__**Our own strange fairytale, baby.**_

You kept on turning down other girls, just because you were waiting for me to come around. And, after all the danger you helped me out of, I did. It's kind of messed up when you think about it.

_**You helped me see the light;  
**__**And you promised to stay by me night after night.  
**__**I wish I could make that promise too.  
**__**But I'm too afraid that I'll hurt you.**_

You broke through my defenses and swore you would protect me from anyone trying to hurt me. I wanted to tell you the exact same thing, but I was scared I would wind up breaking it.

_**I know every rose has its thorns,  
**__**But I'm afraid I'm stuck with mine forever more.**_

It must be hard to even try to get past my barriers. I want bring them down, but I've had them up for so long. It's hard to remember a time I didn't have them up to protect me from heart-ache.

_**You are the armor-clad knight,  
**__**But you didn't vanquish no monster in a fight.  
**__**Instead, you ditched the princess for me;  
**__**She didn't think that was quite so sweet.  
**__**Now why can't she see you love me?**_

I don't think that I will ever get why you do what you. Will anyone? After all, you didn't go for any of the normal girls, ones that didn't hate you at the start. You chose me. I would even bet that some of those girls will glare daggers at me nowadays.

_**I guess that's our messed up little love story;  
**__**Our own strange fairytale.  
**__**One that just can't fail.**_

It truly is strange how our little story is working out. But, that's what makes us unique.

_**Where you hate the princess,  
**__**And I'm the damsel in distress.  
**__**That's our messed up little love story.  
**__**Our own strange fairytale, baby.**_

I have had some trouble that you have helped me out of. Still, sometimes I wish you would stop paying so much attention to me. Oh well, I can't control you.

_**Sometimes it seems my life ain't worh it,  
**__**Just because people called me what they did.  
**__**It just doesn't seem that fair.  
**__**Though I know that there's worse out there.**_

I often think that I should end my life, like some people tell me to. I know I really could do without listening to them, but I do. Their words just hurt so much...

_**Can you show me what it's like to love again,  
**__**Just like I did way back when?  
**__**That was when I lost it and put my life on pause.  
**__**I hope you can save my heart because...**_

Do you remember that man you battled with for my attention? Well, for the longest time I thought I loved him. When I lost him the first time, I lost it. You brought me back from that.

_**You are the armor-clad knight,  
**__**But you didn't vanquish no monster in a fight.  
**__**Instead, you ditched the princess for me;  
**__**She didn't think that was so sweet.  
**__**Now why can't she see you love me?**_

You are the unexpected hero. You're also quite the heart throb. You have that same effect on me, but I feel something deeper than a crush for you.

_**I guess that's our messed up little love story;  
**__**Our own strange fairytale.  
**__**One that just can't fail.  
**__**Where you hate the princess,  
**__**And I'm the damsel in distress.  
**__**That's our messed up little love story.  
**__**Our own strange fairytale, baby.**_

You cared about me when no one else did. You deserve better than me, but you _want_ me. You don't want anyone else. You're just the most amazing person I have ever met in this lifetime.

_**Strange fairytale...**_

And...I guess what I'm trying to say is this: I love you, Yusei Fudo.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Did I screw up? You can answer in your review (if you decide to). I'll even except flames, even though I like constructive critism better. Also, I'm _really _sorry if it sucks, I don't things like this often. Oh yeah, it was told in Aki's P.O.V. Later!  
-Identity Crisis 13


End file.
